


At the Door

by GingeyPen



Category: The Grinch (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingeyPen/pseuds/GingeyPen
Summary: Donna Lou Who and The Grinch have returned from a night out and now they find themselves at the door to her home...what now?





	At the Door

The light of the who household lit up the two who’s faces as they walked up to the door. Both of them were laughing at the story that the Grinch had just told about his little dog Max with Donna wiping away a joy felt tear. Their laughter slowly drifted into the snowy night sky as they both realised they were now home.

“Well…this is me” Donna chuckled looking up at the Grinch with a smile

“Yeah I...guess it is” he said looking down at his feet, scratching at an invisible itch behind his furry head.

Neither of them had really done this before, Donna had previously of course as she had three children to show for it, but for the Grinch it was completely new. Poor thing thought a date was a poorly named raisin when Donna had first asked him out. But they had a lot of fun regardless of the awkwardness, walking around in the silent night of Whoville square and sitting by the forest looking over at the mountains that the Grinch knew all too well. Even the time he accidentally brushed his fuzzy hand over Donna’s and he apologised for 3 minutes straight, but she truly didn’t mind. He even found himself doing it a few more times without comment.

But now it was over and neither of them really knew what to say.

“I hope Bricklebaum was alright with the kids tonight,” the Grinch finally spoke “I mean I’m usually the one babysitting while you’re out of a night, not going out with you haha” he chuckled nervously playing with his old tie that he knew Donna liked.

“I’m sure he was fine, Cindy loves it whenever he’s round and she has fun playing with Max as well. It wouldn’t surprise me if they were all up there now reading a bedtime story and he’s already asleep on the armchair”

“Haha yeah that sounds like him alright…”

Donna smiled up at him holding his hand. When she gave it a squeeze it almost made the Grinch jump out of his fur

“You know I really had fun tonight”

“M-me too…” he could feel his heart pounding 3 times faster than before “Thank you for taking me out Mrs Who”

“Mr Grinch please, call me Donna”

“Y-yes ma’am, I mean er Mrs Who, I mean! …D-Donna…Thank you Donna.”

Another silence followed with the only noise being the shuffling of Donnas coat as she brushed her hair out of her face. The Grinch wanted to look her in the eyes but found his feet to be a safer option. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that she was still holding his hand. With gentle care he slowly wrapped his fingers round it holding it back. Despite the snow, it felt so warm.

“Mr Grinch?”

“Y-yeah”

“Do you know what mistletoe is?”

“Erm it’s a plant that sometimes grows by Mount Crumpitt but other than that…wait isn’t that a Christmas thing?”

“Yes it is…”

Donna stepped closer stroking the Grinch’s tie as the cogs turned in his head trying to remember what it meant

“Wait a minute…” he said looking into Donna’s eyes

“Mm?”

“…it’s Januar-mm!”

His words and thoughts were suddenly stopped by the yanking of his tie and a smushing of who lips onto his. Even though the force behind it was strong the actual kiss itself was soft and tender. With his hand still holding onto hers tight he wasn’t sure how to react, his were eyes wide open but as the sweet sensation started to take over him he closed them in sweet bliss. He leaned in a little more as he felt his leg slightly lift off the ground which Donna greatly appreciated putting a soft hand on his red hot cheek. After what felt like an eternity, and let not long enough, they finally parted. 

Their noses slightly pressed together as they smiled at each other awkwardly.

“I-I’ve never…”

“I thought so but…it doesn’t show” she gave him a little wink as she quietly opened the door.

While she walked inside on tip toes as to not wake her children, the Grinch smiled as he held himself looking up at the night sky seeing the mistletoe hanging above him. He knew that this year was going to be so much better than the last.


End file.
